Im feeling good
by Yuki y Tsuki Okuma
Summary: Soul, Kid, Black Star, Patty... sumergidos en la oscuridad ¿Cuan profundo pueden caer?- SxM, KxC, BxT.
1. Chapter 1

tsuki: ohayo minna!... yûki-chan saluda tú también

yûki: TSK…

Tsuki: no tienes por qué ser tan fría (-3-) así nunca conseguirás un novio…

Yûki: ¡Como si eso me importara carajo!

Tsuki: Hay para que tan fría. (0A0)… etto… mejor disfruten de esta historia que hemos preparado para ustedes

Yûki: mientras tanto tenemos que hablar sobre lo de yûki-"CHAN"

Tsuki: hehehe… (Susurro) Sálvenme! (TT_TT)

Soul Eater no nos pertenece. La historia es totalmente nuestra.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Mierda, otra noche más. ¿Cuántas van ya? Creo que perdí la cuenta hace mucho. Cierro los ojos, demasiada luz en los reflectores, luego miro al público, la misma basura de siempre, gente drogada intentando esconderse, gente en busca de placer, gente que quiere algo mejor que el ayer. Pero no me quejo, después de todos no soy mejor que ellos, en realidad no valgo ni una mierda comparado con ese ganado. Soy peor, mucho peor.

-Soul…- Patty me saca de mí mismo. Esta desesperada por comenzar, se le nota en la voz.

Yo gruño en respuesta, ¡que se espere un minuto joder! Sigo mirando a los clientes de este bar de mala muerte, oigo la batería sonar periódicamente, Black Star no aguantara mucho más. Busco la mirada de mi hermano Kid quien asiente en respuesta, está más que preparado, como siempre. Sonrió, mostrando mis afilados dientes, y empiezo a tocar. El show ha comenzado.

De inmediato siento múltiples miradas sobre nosotros, miradas ansiosas y excitadas, como dije la misma mierda de público, tan insípido y superficial. No me entienden, de hecho ni pueden verme y eso que me estoy mostrando tan transparente que podrían descubrirme por dentro, si, al tocar estoy abierto. Tanto que me asusta. Pero luego, oh luego, ocurre la magia. Cierro los ojos y me encuentro solo, soy solo yo y mi piano, listos para empezar una lucha excitantemente embriagadora. El piano me desafía y golpea con sus tonos y yo le respondo con los míos. Esto se siente bien, esto me endroga.

_it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life, for me, and i'm feeling good!_

Pero todo lo perfecto no dura. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, lo mágico ya paso, me vuelvo a encontrar entre desconocidos, vuelvo a bajar a donde pertenezco. Me fijo en mis compañeros, no están en mejores condiciones, Kid con la mirada fría, Black con su crueldad, y Patty hundida en su locura, todos tenían ese gusto amargo del dolor. Me pregunto ¿Cómo me verán ellos? Ni una mierda, a quien le importa… Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo. ¿Quien quiere dormir en una ciudad que nunca despierta?

* * *

><p>Tsuki: soy más alta que tu (=3=)<p>

Yûki: urusai! Solo es un maldito centímetro, de todas formas yo soy la mayor

Tsuki: sigues siendo una tabla de planchar… askjaksjaksak

Yûki: Que dijis!... (se va a un rincón mientras susurra cosas) No es verdad aun me falta desarrollarme eso es todo (TT3TT)

Tsuki: Bien… dejando los complejos de Yûki a un lado ¿Qué les pareció el comienzo? La verdad teníamos pensado hacer algo así hace tiempo, asique dejen rewies para saber si les gusta ¡Y intentaremos ser lo más constante posible!


	2. Chapter 2

_**El Comienzo I**_

**Yûki:** ¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, tampoco la canción cantada en el cover de Muse "Feeling good", la trama es únicamente nuestra

* * *

><p><strong>Soul pov.<strong>

-¡Gran espectáculo mocosos!- Dijo en forma de saludo nuestro jefe Víctor al entrar a nuestro camerino, y cuando digo camerino me refiero a una sala pequeña donde posiblemente servía para hacer porno en sus días dorados. Víctor, el dueño del bar en el que tocamos todas las noches, es un viejo verde de unos 40 años, si bien tenía un carácter del tipo simpático se identifica como un cabrón de primera, es alguien de cuidado.

-¡Como siempre cordero! Después de todo soy un dios en la batería kyajaja- Grito Black desde el espejo haciendo posturas ¿sexys?

-Como diga su magnificencia- respondió Víctor… lame culos, simplemente me enferma.- Oh, antes de que se me olvide, aquí está su paga por lo de esta noche- dijo mientras desparramaba el dinero en la mesa.

-¿Y esta mierda que es? Esto es mucho más bajo de lo acordado- dije irritado señalando la plata.

-En efecto Soul, pero es lo justo. La clientela esta por los suelos, menos gente menos dinero- señalo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

¿Qué no hay clientes? ¡Pero si esta copado! Es imbécil si cree que le voy a dejar pasar esta.

-Mira bien hijo de…

-Soul!- Me interrumpió Kid regañándome con la mirada, oí la risa de Patty quien milagrosamente se ha mantenido al margen ¡Ella es la que necesita el dinero más que nadie!- Es más que suficiente Víctor, gracias.

El cabrón este se fue cerrando la puerta. ¡Qué le pasa a Kid! ¡ Lo dejo pasar como si nada! Simplemente no lo entiendo, es mi amigo desde hace años y sigo sin poder seguirle el ritmo. Siempre es tan duro y calculador en todo lo que hace pero cuando llega el momento sale corriendo con la cola entre las pelotas.

-¡Quien quiere ir de putas!- Black Star no ha cambiado ni un poco desde que somos niños, a simple vista tan simple e impulsivo, pero, quien sabe lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Pensándolo bien hace tiempo que no hablo con él, no como en los viejos tiempos.

-Khajaja khijijiji- empezó a reír Patty- ¡Que empiece el desmadre!

Kid me miro lanzando un suspiro cansado, en repuesta me encogí de hombros, siempre era lo mismo, Patty y Black me arrastran en sus estupideces para que los vigile que no hagan alguna locura, mientras Kid me vigila a mí para que yo no haga algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir luego.

Era media noche cuando llegamos a un sitio decente –en esta ciudad es donde la muerte viene solo eventualmente - Patty se perdió en la multitud por lo que Kid fue a buscarla, Black se fue de payaso y empezó a beber en los concursos de barra, yo simplemente me senté en la barra y pedí algo dulce. Estaba pensando en llevarme a mi amigo lejos de aquí, estaba aburrido, y ninguna chica en la pista se veía apetecible a la vista, esta noche no tengo ganas de tirar… Pensándolo bien…

-Me da una Coca-cola por favor- ¿Una bebida? Me hubiera reído de ella si no planeara llevármela a la cama… o al auto… o a los baños… o aquí mismo ¡joder! La mina estaba sexy, a simple vista se nota, piernas larga, flaca, buen culo, un poco plana pero en armonía con su cuerpo. Simétrica, como diría Kid.

-Uno igual para la señorita- dije señalando mi trago, a lo que la niña me miro raro, si niña, no le doy más de veinte.- Aunque des vuelta la bodega no encontraras bebida alguna dulzura.

-Te creo-respondió cantarina volteándose para verme mejor, y sí que era linda, pelo color ceniza y ojos jade profundo, con un aire de frescura y júbilo, con ella estaba más que dispuesto a cometer todas mis fantasías.- Pero ten cuidado, que yo no soy dulce- dijo divertida, ahuché, la niña es difícil. Pero nada que no pueda manejar.

-Y, sales por aquí a menudo…- Y así comenzó, la típica charla de seducción, pero no sé cuándo, ni como, pero esta niñata torció todo y terminamos ¿Bailando? Yo no bailo así de casual con nadie, siempre fue simple, yo las elegía, les hablaba y listo ya me las estaba cogiendo, súper cool. Y lo más gracioso es que me estaba divirtiendo. ¿Maka dijo que se llamaba? Maka, era interesante, de inmediato supe que era lista, esto iba a ser un poco más complicado. ¡Ahuché!

-¡Joder!- me queje cuando ella me piso el pie.

-Jajaja- Solo logre hacerla reír, tiene una risa muy… ¿linda? Mierda el dolor en el pie me debe a ver afectado-¡Hey! No me mires así, te advertí que no se bailar- Genial ahora me regaña.

-Eso se puede arreglar- Bien, eso lo dije sin pensar. Ella enarco una ceja.

-¿Esa es tu forma de pedirme el número?- podía ver a kilómetros que se estaba burlando de mí. Pero andaba idiotizado.

-Eh… ¿Si?- ¿Estaba nervioso? Como dije I-D-I-O-T-A.

-Mmm… yo creo que no- respondió sonriente ¡Me ha rechazado!- Oye no pongas esa cara tan rara, que asustas, ¡Tendrás el honor de llevarme a casa campeón!- No era una pregunta, prácticamente me estaba ordenando que la fuera a dejar, con menudo carácter que la tuve que escoger.

Después de eso seguimos bailando, dieron las dos de la madrugada, luego la tuve que llevar a su casa ¿Por qué le hice caso? Ni idea. Cuando llegue no me sorprendí, era una niñata rica, en un barrio de elite, se veía venir ¿Quién más pediría una Coca-cola donde prácticamente te lloran los ojos por el olor a alcohol?

Luego de estacionar, la mire, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se anduvo riendo todo el camino, obviamente no acostumbraba a tomar. Sería tan simple besarla y dejar que las hormonas hagan lo suyo en el estado en que esta, la tentación es devastadora, pero no lo hice. Me sentí derrotado.

-¿Oye estas bien?- Me miro curiosa.

- Si, perfectamente- La observaba vacilante, tenía tantas ganas de cogérmela hay mismo pero no sé porque mierda no podía.

-Mejor entro ya, mañana tengo examen y si llego tarde no me graduare- Asique va en último año eh. Estuvo a punto de salir cuando se acercó a mí.

-Oye… ¿Las clases de baile aún están en pie?- susurro demasiado cerca de mi rostro, nuestras narices se rosaban. Pero no pude.

-No te preocupes por eso princesa, pero yo que tú me concentro en pasar el examen- Le dije con una sonrisa de lado sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Tenía que ahuyentarla, o después no respondo por mis actos. Lástima, era demasiado hermosa.

Ella simplemente asintió ¿Decepcionada? Y salió del auto. Toc, toc, toc. Bajé la ventanilla.

-Y tu preocúpate de ser un buen maestro- Dijo antes de besar mi mejilla, desconcertándome. Cuando me recupere ya no estaba. Asique después de todo si tenía alguna oportunidad.

Simplemente sonreí y conduje a donde el destino me deparara. Después de todo no hubo sexo… esta noche.

**Black Star pov.**

La disco estaba repleta, putas por aquí, putas por allá. Estaba escogiendo una… o dos para follar, como se me pasaron un poco las copas iba a ser muy sencillo. El único requisito: que sea mujer, todas me sirven, y yo les sirvo a ella. Soy lo mejor que hay después de todo.

-¡Quien quiere divertirse con migo!- Grite sobre la música. Mire a mi alrededor, una morena me guiño el ojo para después salir por la puerta trasera, la zorra no estaba mal, implantes, culo firme, y pelo largo ondulado. La seguí.

Ella jadeaba y gritaba mientras le estrujaba el culo, que pena me había imaginado que tenía más. Estaba a punto de tirármela cuando un grito de terror se escuchó al fondo del callejón.

-¿Qué paso?- Me preguntó notando que había parado. Yo pase de ella y me dirigí a la fuente de los gritos.

Cuando llegue, todo se congelo. Un imbécil se estaba intentando violar a una mujer, y no era cualquier zorra como siempre pasa, era ella.

Sin pensarlo y dominado por la ira empuje al tipo lejos, luego lo golpeé, una, dos, tres veces.

-¡Basta! Por favor lo vas a matar- La chica me pedía a gritos que lo dejara. ¿Estaba loca? El imbécil se merecía esto y mucho más.- ¡Black Star! Por favor- Me jalo del brazo, su tacto me tranquilizo.

Yo pare, para luego tomarla y llevármela a cuestas. Ella no se opuso, seguía llorando por el shock. Camine y camine, llegue a mi departamento, entre como si nada con una llorona en brazos. Ni me moleste en encender la luz, la recosté en la cama y me senté a un costado a mirarla. Hasta que se calmó y abrió los ojos no pude estar seguro. ¡Era ella de verdad! La encontré… Mi Tsubaki.

Me miraba asustada con lágrimas adornándole sus tiernos ojos azules, tenía la piel blanca y helada, su cabello lacio y largo de un azabache tan puro que te hipnotiza. Era una verdadera diosa. Tal y como la recordaba.

-Black Star yo…- Mierda, no me pude contener.

Asalte su boca con fuerza, exigiéndole saber dónde estuvo todo este tiempo. Ella me correspondió de inmediato, adaptándose a mi ritmo. Solo ella podía. Mi lengua impaciente buscaba la suya, cuando la encontré me brindo caricias. Agitada por el beso, subió dificultosamente su mano a mi cuello haciéndolo más profundo. Me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

La falta de oxígeno se hiso presente, a lo que aproveche mientras se recomponía para romperle el vestido que llevaba y sin delicadeza alguna la tome y tire a la cama, ella gimió en respuesta a mi rudeza. Rápidamente me posicione sobre ella para admirarla. Ella era condenadamente sensual, con su mirada tímida, mejillas rojas, el cabello desparramado por la almohada, y su ropa interior negra de encaje la hacían irresistible.

Tsubaki impaciente me jalo de la camisa para continuar el húmedo beso, hacia demasiada calor estaba ardiendo de deseo. Me quite la camisa y sentí como me quitaba los pantalones expertamente. Mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura para acariciar sus costados. En respuesta rodeo la mía con sus largas y suaves piernas, sentía como sus manos frías viajaban desde mi nuca a donde la espalda cambia de nombre causando corrientes eléctricas. Mis besos bajaron hasta su cuello mordisqueándolo, sacándole múltiples suspiros. La quería mía, la haría mía ahora ya, pero antes la tenía que castigar un poco.

La tome de las caderas alzándola para juntar nuestros sexos, ella gimió al sentir mi duro miembro contra ella separados por las delgadas telas. Arqueo la espalda a restregarme, aproveche para quitarle su sostén y succionar sus blandos pechos jugando con la lengua en su excitado botón rosa.

-Suplícame- Gruñí ronco.

En cambio ella desesperada me empujo recostándome en la cama, lentamente fue gateando sobre mi quitándose sensualmente las bragas, cuando llego a la altura de mis caderas me quito el bóxer y me apretó el trasero, yo gemí, era mi punto débil. Luego se puso sobre mí rosando su intimidad con la punta de mi pene, oh ahora ella me tortura. Buen intento mi reina pero yo mando en la cama.

La alzo de las caderas para penetrarla de una puta vez. ¡Oh demonios, esto es el paraíso! Tan mojada por dentro que podría hacerle el amor toda la noche. Tsubaki gime por cada estocada, mientras yo me deleito con el vaivén de sus pechos perfectos. El ritmo va aumentando hasta que no aguanto más y me vengo dentro de ella. Ella gime más fuerte. Le sigo el ritmo y veo que tampoco durara más, así que la beso callando su orgásmico gemido y me deleito como sus paredes me estrujan haciéndome llegar al cielo por segunda vez.

Ella cae sobre mi rendida, yo me concentro en oler su cabello, simplemente exquisito, simplemente ella. Cierro los ojos, el sueño me vence cayendo en un profundo sueño como nunca antes.

El brillo del sol me despierta, algo me falta. Me reincorporo ¿Dónde está? Miro a todas parte… Solo… La he perdido de nuevo. Mierda.

* * *

><p><em>Yûki: Bueno… ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Tenía la duda si poner lemmon o no en el primer capítulo, pero lo hecho hecho esta.<em>

_Tsuki: Hace tiempo que no leía lemmon heterosexual xDDD_

_Yûki: ._._

_Tsuki: No te preocupes, tampoco esta tan malo jejeje… Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews… intentaremos subir lo antes posible. ¡Adiós, nos leemos!_


End file.
